


When Our Love Comes Home

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: When Ada struggles to bake some old family recipes, Hecate steps in to help.





	When Our Love Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to delightinpetrichor for her beta work. I combined day 3's prompt of Mistletoe and today's prompt of baking. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Title comes from "This Is My Beloved" by Walter Benton

Ada wiped her hands along her apron and sighed in defeat. It was absolutely no use. She’d followed Granny Cackle’s recipe to the letter and yet her mince pies were atrocious and her cookies hard as rocks. The mirror on the cupboard door chimed and Ada knitted her eyebrows as she looked up. She was the only one in the house for another three days. Her parents elected to spend a week away before family descended upon the Cackle residence.

Ada wiped her face with a spare towel and smiled as Hecate’s face appeared a moment later.

Hecate quirked an eyebrow as she took Ada in. Ada crossed her arms and thought briefly about what a fright she must look.

Hecate cleared her throat. “I apologize for disturbing you, Ada, but there’s a council matter I am trying to resolve and I found myself unsure of how to proceed.”

Ada shook her head as she discarded her apron and walked closer to the mirror. “You disturbed nothing but a complete lack of talent. What’s the matter?”

Ada peered into the mirror as Hecate showed her the forms and outlines that were due and the possible problems with the wording. It took them the better part of an hour to come up with solutions but they found a satisfying outcome in the end.

“Thank you, Ada. It’s normally something I could do alone, but with the mix of old and new statutes and the catalogue of bank forms I wasn’t sure where to start.”

Ada shook her head. “It’s fine, dear. Sorting all of that can be a bit of a  circus sometimes.” She glanced back at her table and shook her head. “If only I could figure out this mess as easily.”

Hecate leaned forward. “Might I be of assistance?”

Ada waved a hand. “I don’t want to disturb you before you’re overwhelmed by a stampede of Cackles in a few days.”

Hecate shook her head and gave a soft look. “You’re not disturbing me. Besides, I’m the one that interrupted your morning.”

Ada shrugged and gestured toward the kitchen island. “It seems I can’t make anything edible which honestly I should have known. I can make approximately three dishes well. That’s always been the case.”

Hecate peered at the table. “Perhaps I could walk you through it?”

Ada smiled. “That’s generous of you, but I already mirrored my grandmother to do the same, yet I still mucked it up somewhere.”

“Is your mother around?”

Ada shook her head. “No, she and Father don’t get back until Thursday.”

“What if...” Hecate paused and crossed her arms, “would it be too much trouble if I came early? I can sort this paperwork and be there in a couple of hours.”

Ada felt a wave of relief. “Oh, would you, Hecate? It would be no trouble at all. It’s only me for right now.”

Hecate nodded, a small smile playing at her lips. “I’ll send a message to your maglet before I depart.”

Ada nodded. “Thank you, Hecate.”

“Of course,” said Hecate before her face disappeared from the mirror.

It wasn’t until Ada got the message that Hecate was in flight that butterflies started to swarm in her stomach. It would be just her and Hecate for a few days and the feelings she’s been trying to hide for months would prove a bit more difficult to ignore. She shook her head as she washed her measuring cups. Hecate was only coming to help. She needed to focus on that.

* * *

Hecate shivered a little as she dismounted her broom. The chill had increased tremendously on the ride north and she would be surprised if there wasn’t frost on the ground by morning. Morgana made a noise from her carrier and Hecate hummed to let her know she hadn’t ventured far.

She walked quickly to the modest home she’d spent the past six Yules in. She was still surprised every year when Alma (or Ada in this year’s instance) invited her, considering she wasn’t family. She was grateful Ada hadn’t refused her early arrival. She’d found this year that her usual routine of staying alone at Cackle’s wasn’t as enticing as years past.

Hecate took a deep breath and made her way up the path to the door. Before she could knock, it swung open, and Ada greeted her with a bright smile.

“Prompt as always. Thank you again for coming, Hecate.”

Hecate took in Ada’s festive jumper with its scene of children sledding down a hill while snow fell around them. She resisted the urge to smile and nodded instead. “Thank you for having me.”

Ada closed the door behind her and gestured toward a set of stairs. “You should be in your usual room next to mine.”

Hecate nodded and let Morgana out while vanishing her belongings upstairs. She summoned an apron and pointed toward the kitchen. “Where is this recipe that’s given you so much trouble?”

Ada led her into the kitchen and pointed toward the two floating pieces of parchment. She took off her spectacles and rubbed her eyes. “I’ve spent the last hour trying to decipher where on Earth I could have gone wrong.”

Hecate lifted her hand to give Ada’s shoulder a squeeze then thought better of it. “Let’s start fresh then see how we fare.”

Ada nodded, vanishing her earlier attempts, and laid the table with fresh ingredients. Hecate read both recipes a few times before she asked Ada to warm the stove and decided upon an order. “Let’s try the cookies first. The recipe is simpler.”

Ada tilted her head. “Whatever you say.”

Hecate stopped before reaching for measuring cups and turned toward Ada properly. “I didn’t mean, that is, not to say that you couldn’t--”

Ada shook her head with a smile. “No offense taken. The truth of the matter is, I couldn’t.” She tightened the knot of her apron. “Not to mention that you’re the expert here so I don’t mind following your direction.” There was something about the wink that accompanied the statement that caused a small flush in Hecate’s cheeks.

Hecate cleared her throat and pointed to the far corner of the table.“Right, well, why don’t you sift the flour while I sort the butter and sugar?”

Ada quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Hecate almost pointed out how elementary sifting flour was when she saw Ada’s hands trembling slightly. She knew how frustrated she became when she couldn’t complete a task, and she’d worked with Ada long enough to know it was a trait they shared.

She nodded. “I’m sure.” Hecate knitted her eyebrows as she considered the table and the time she’d rung Ada earlier. “Have you eaten?”

Ada’s stomach grumbled as she placed a hand over it. “I suppose that’s your answer. There should be enough somewhere for sandwiches. Would you like me to make you one as well?”

“No, I’m fine,” said Hecate as Ada waved her hand and produced plates and food. She made quick work of her sandwich and poured Hecate a glass of cider while Hecate mixed butter, sugar and vanilla.

They continued to work side by side, Ada marveling at Hecate’s proficiency while Hecate tried to ignore how much Ada’s praise meant. They functioned well together, aware of one another in a way that spoke to years of working alongside each other. Ada was finishing storing the four dozen cookies they’d managed while Hecate cleared the table and began summoning ingredients for the pies. Ada looked up at her with a wide eyed stare.

“All of that work and you’re still up for more?”

Hecate tilted her head as she looked down at Ada. There was a bit of flour on Ada’s cheeks, her face flushed from the warm kitchen, and tendrils of her hair escaping the clip she’d used to pull it up earlier. Hecate felt the strongest urge to reach down and kiss her.

Hecate shrugged. “This was the goal, was it not?”

Ada chuckled soft and low. She nodded. “It was. What would you like me to do this time around?”

Hecate looked over the list and realized she might be better served attacking this recipe alone. “Pull together supper?”

Ada’s eyes danced with mirth as she stood with her hands on her hips in mock annoyance. “Losing your faith in me, Hecate?”

Hecate shook her head. “Not at all. I just thought if I’m hungry, you might be as well?”

Ada nodded. “Yes. I have some potato soup I could heat up as well as bread I managed not to burn in my culinary pursuits.”

Hecate gave her a small smile while Ada set about heating up the soup. Ada hummed as she went along, the soft melody causing butterflies to swarm in Hecate’s stomach. Hecate shook her head and read over the recipe one more time before making quick work of the dough.

Ada sat on a nearby counter later as Hecate moved about the kitchen working and eating. Hecate never liked to stop when things were going well and she appreciated that Ada, while remaining close, managed to stay out of the way. Only a few distractions had stopped Hecate from moving as quick as she hoped: mainly trying not to stare too long at the endearing way Ada swung her feet while she watched Hecate work. Hecate put her third pie in the oven and moved to clean up the leftover ingredients.

Ada sighed and Hecate turned to look up at her. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

_Many things_ , thought Hecate. “We all have our strengths,” she answered.

Ada chuckled as she slid off the counter and moved to help Hecate. “Spoken like a true educator.” She cleared most of the food then waved her hand for the various drawers to stock measuring cups and mixers.

Hecate undid her apron as they finished. “Are there any other recipes you wanted to try?”

Ada bowed her head slightly and adjusted her spectacles. A gesture that warmed Hecate’s heart more than she liked to admit. “There’s a lemon tart I’m fond of, but I made a boil and bubble of everything else, I was too afraid to try.”

Hecate nodded slowly. “Tomorrow’s challenge then? Unless there was something else you had planned?”

Ada’s face shot up and her accompanying smile lit up her whole face. “Really? I mean, we still have three other flavors of cookies to bake.”

Hecate cocked her head to the side. “Then adding one more dish certainly won’t kill us.”

Ada reached a hand forward and squeezed Hecate’s arm. “Oh, Hecate. Thank you so much.”

“It’s nothing,” said Hecate as she felt her heart leap into her throat at Ada’s enthusiasm and proximity.

Ada gave her another squeeze. “It’s not nothing.” She dropped her hand slowly and Hecate had to resist the urge to catch it with her own. “Would you like to go to the sitting room while we wait for the pie? I have some of Mother’s old magical theory texts I was reviewing earlier. I think you may enjoy them too?”

Hecate nodded. “After you.”

* * *

Ada was glad to find that Hecate was still asleep by the time she managed to get ready and head into the kitchen the next morning. Their evening had been lovely, but it had also provided Ada’s dreams with a little too much inspiration, meaning she hadn’t slept as well as she would have liked. She shook her head as she wandered into the kitchen to put the kettle on and surveyed ingredients for breakfast. A small clamour from the sitting room sounded right before the kettle whistled. She waved her hand to set out a cup and portion out tea while she attended to the sitting room.

Pendell looked up at her approach from his perch on her parents’ mantle. Two Yule logs lay on the floor and a strand of tinsel hung from Pendell’s paw.  Ada shook her head at her familiar and clicked her fingers to set the logs back on the mantle and transfer Pendell to the floor. She stepped closer and noticed the usual Cackle family decoration boxes. Ada peered into the closest one and found a few sprigs of mistletoe. She bit her lip and looked around the room, spotting the nail above the archway quickly. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to get a head start, would it? And if she just so happened to-

She shook her head. The only people she was ever caught with were her parents or cousins, who all sweetly kissed her cheek and wished her better luck the following year. She shrugged. It still wouldn’t hurt. She grabbed the greenery and summoned a stool, adjusting her spectacles as she climbed atop it. She raised her hand and realized she was just a small distance too low. She raised up on her toes and would have been successful if not for a slight slip.

Ada didn’t have enough time to call up her magic before the stool wobbled and she was hurtling toward the ground. Surprisingly, she didn’t land, but as she heard the approach of boot laden footsteps, she realized why.

“Ada?”

Ada took a deep breath and looked up into Hecate’s concerned eyes. “Good morning, Hecate, I was just,” she paused as she considered the decoration in her hand, “putting up some m-mistletoe. But I seemed to have forgotten that my spatial awareness is not as precise as I’d like.”

Hecate held out a hand. “Let me?”

Ada placed it in Hecate’s hands before she rolled on her knees and stood up. She almost lingered as Hecate hung the mistletoe on its intended nail but then realized that while she’d have no objection to carrying through with tradition, she didn’t want Hecate to think she’d been planning such a thing.  

She moved into the kitchen, pouring tea and going back to deciding on a proper breakfast. Hecate appeared in the doorway not too long after. “Did you need help with the, uh, rest of the decorations?”

Ada turned and shook her head. “No, I think I might leave it to the afternoon, and we’ve already got the baking. I wouldn’t want to ask too much of you. You are a guest, after all.”

Hecate stepped more fully into the kitchen. “It wouldn’t be too much.”

Ada considered Hecate’s open expression and felt her heart clench at how ready to offer assistance her deputy headmistress always seemed to be. She smiled. “Let’s eat first.”

Hecate nodded and summoned her apron. She pointed to the stove. “Would you like me to--“

Ada shook her head. “No thank you, I think I can manage this bit. Then the kitchen is entirely in your capable hands.”

Hecate nodded, laying her apron on the bench near the kitchen island. She gestured toward the tea. “May I make our tea and coffee at least?”

Ada nodded as she moved to start making omelettes. “Of course.”

They chatted about school business and various other things over breakfast before Ada cleared everything away and Hecate prepared to finish their biscuits and pies from the day before. As Ada sifted the flour, she watched Hecate murmur to herself and expertly mix ingredients.

She tilted her head. “How did you come to acquire such impressive baking skills?”

Hecate paused with an egg hovering over her mixing bowl. “What?”

Ada shrugged. “It’s just you’re so good at this. I was wondering when you might have practiced. Did you just wake up one day with an interest or--”

“My aunt deemed it a worthy endeavor.” Hecate cracked her egg and clicked her fingers to move the whisk. “Only it was practical dishes, like bread or a dinner pie. She said that if I could learn to brew a potion, I could learn to cook and bake. So I learned.”

Ada didn’t know what she’d expected. Hecate’s childhood stories weren’t exactly brimming with warmth, but the practical explanation threw her for a loop. Ada often wondered what growing up with Hera Hardbroom was like. The only time she’d met her was when Hecate came back from her father’s funeral with a few family possessions that required a spell held with two witches to transport them. Hera had offered Ada a polite greeting and spoke to Hecate in a tone reminiscent of Hecate’s when teaching. Ada hadn’t found her cold, exactly, but she hadn’t been easy to read either (much like Hecate when Ada first met her).

“Ada?”

Ada shook her head. “Hmm?”

Hecate pointed to the pile of flour in front of Ada. “If you please?”

Ada nodded and lifted the wax paper carefully as she moved closer to Hecate and poured the flour slowly into the mixing bowl. She slipped slightly and almost dropped the paper completely when Hecate’s hands came round to rest on hers. She squinted at the flour and tried not to think of the warmth Hecate’s body provided against hers. Or perhaps the oven was just turned up too high?

Hecate stiffened suddenly and withdrew her hands. Ada concentrated on finishing her pour and managed not to slip again. She moved to lay her paper down.

“I’m, I’m sorry.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows as she looked over at Hecate. “Sorry for what?”

Hecate gestured toward the bowl. “I should have asked before I just put my hands--”

Ada shook her head. “You saved us from a floor full of flour and having to redo your mixture.” She offered a small smile. “I should thank you.”

Hecate looked down at the bowl and clicked her fingers giving the mixture another stir. She was quiet as she molded the dough into small balls and put them on a cookie pan. Ada bit her lip at the silence and the tension that didn’t seem to leave Hecate’s shoulders. She took a deep breath and ventured closer.

“May I help with that bit?”

Hecate dropped the small ball she’d been making in the bowl. “W-what?”

Ada pointed to the bowl. “Not that I’m not content to be your official flour sifter, but I think I can manage rolling the balls as well.”

“Oh,” said Hecate as she moved to make space and set the bowl between them, “Of course. Do you need me to show y--”

Ada shook her head. “I have a handle on it. My cookies may not have been edible, but I had this step pretty well in hand.”

Hecate gave a shaky nod as she picked up the ball she’d dropped earlier. “Yes.”

Ada held out a hand and hovered above Hecate’s arm before dropping it. “Are you alright, Hecate?”

Hecate wiped her hands on her apron as she placed the cookie on the pan. “Yes, why would you ask?”

Ada adjusted her spectacles with her knuckle and sighed. Hecate was still as stiff as ever and if she needed a bit of space, Ada wouldn’t hesitant to give it to her.

She shook her head. “No reason, I suppose.”

Hecate looked at the doorway. “If you have this, I just need to, uh, excuse me.” Hecate clicked her fingers to untie her apron and it folded itself on the table bench as she walked out of the kitchen.

Ada furrowed her brow as she nodded. “Of course,” she said to the empty room as she continued with the rest of the dough.

* * *

Hecate gripped the sides of the sink as she took deep slow breaths and tried to calm her heart. What on Earth had possessed her to be so bold as to place her hands on Ada’s? It had been logical at first. As Ada pointed out, she wanted to avoid flour on the floor, but then she’d lingered. She’d become distracted with the soft press of Ada’s body and Ada’s hands--so firm yet delicate--beneath Hecate’s.

Hecate shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a right mess, with bits of her hair trying to escape her bun and flour on her cheeks. It was quite the endearing sight on Ada but ridiculous chaos for her. She splashed some water on her face and clenched her fists before exhaling and unfurling them.  

There was a small tap at the door and Hecate jumped before she cleared her throat.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry, Hecate, I wasn’t sure how long to put the biscuits in for.”

Hecate took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them again as she clicked her fingers for the door. Ada adjusted her spectacles as she looked up at her. Her smile was tentative and as much as Hecate needed a moment, she felt a small pang of guilt for leaving her alone in the kitchen.

“Twelve minutes.”

Ada nodded. “Got it, I’ll just--”

“I’ll join you,” said Hecate as she gestured toward the kitchen.

Ada wrung her hands. “If you need more time, I can--”

“No, I just,” she sighed and tried to think of what to say, “needed a minute.”

Ada nodded again and led the way to the kitchen. She set a small alarm spell and looked at the table. “We don’t have to try the tart, Hecate. Honestly, you’ve already done so much.”

Hecate shook her head. “Nonsense.” She clicked her fingers for a few more ingredients. She gave Ada a small smile as Ada looked up. “Could you locate a saucepan for me?”

Ada’s smile brightened from the tentative one she’d had in the hallway and Hecate felt her heart leap at the sight. She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the floating parchment with the recipe. Hecate spent weeks on end working in close proximity with Ada and managed to keep control of her emotions. Why had the past twenty four hours been such a struggle?

“Hecate?”

Hecate turned to find Ada holding the pan up in question. Hecate nodded toward the stovetop. “Yes, just put it there and we’ll work on the crust first.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “We?”

Hecate nodded. “I think you can graduate from flour sifter.”

Ada chuckled. “Are you sure I’m ready, Miss Hardbroom?”

Hecate felt desire pool in her stomach at Ada’s playful wink and the teasing tone. She clicked her fingers for her apron and wiped her hands against it. “We shall see, won’t we, Miss Cackle?”

Ada smiled as she lifted her hands above the table. “Where do I start?”

Hecate hovered eggs and butter while she moved to sift the flour. “Whisk these together in a bowl.”

Ada nodded and managed the spell to crack the eggs but faltered with the whisk. She sighed. “Promoting me may have been premature.”

Hecate finished with the flour and shook her head. “You just need assistance, and the pace comes with time.” Hecate recited the spell for her and the next time Ada did it correctly.

They managed the rest of the recipe well enough and Hecate had to hold in a snicker at Ada’s look of complete concentration when they made the filling. She was so careful with her lip between her teeth and her brow furrowed while she stirred. Hecate had to look away or she would have lost it when Ada added a hum to try and keep time.

When Hecate placed the tart in the oven, Ada leaned a hip against the counter. “You’re sure I haven’t mucked it up?”

Hecate closed the door and set an alarm spell. “You’ll be the judge when you taste it, but I don’t imagine you have.”

Ada nodded as she discarded her apron. “Why don’t we have some tea in the sitting room whilst we wait?”

Hecate nodded and discarded her own apron. She followed behind Ada when Ada suddenly turned in the doorway of the sitting room.

“Oh I forgot the--”

Ada stopped as she fell against Hecate. Hecate reached her hands out to steady Ada and let out a slow breath as soon as she realized what she’d done. Ada let out a small _oof_ and looked up above Hecate’s head. Hecate followed her gaze and spotted the mistletoe she’d hung earlier.

“Oh,” whispered Ada.

Hecate swallowed thickly. “We don’t have to. That is, just because--”

“Of course,” answered Ada as she stood up straighter and adjusted her spectacles. “I can just--”

“Is it bad luck?”

Ada tilted her head as she considered Hecate. “What?”

Hecate dropped her hands and pointed up at the mistletoe. “Not to, um…”

Ada chuckled nervously. “I don’t think so.” She clasped her hands in front of her. “But you can never be too sure with these things.”

Hecate nodded slowly and took a deep breath. “Would you be alright if we--”

“Yes,” said Ada as she let out a breathy sigh. Hecate’s eyes widened and Ada cleared her throat. “That is if it’s all right with you.”

Hecate lifted a slightly trembling hand to Ada’s cheek and nodded. As much as she wanted to, she wasn’t sure if she could bridge that last bit of distance. Luckily, Ada leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to Hecate’s lips. It was everything Hecate had dreamed of and so much more. Ada’s lips were soft and sure, moving against Hecate’s as if this moment was always meant to happen. Hecate’s hand slipped from Ada’s cheek to her neck as she pulled her closer. Ada’s hands wound around Hecate’s hips then squeezed as Hecate opened her mouth in invitation. Hecate wasn’t sure which one of them let out the small muffled moan.

They parted after a few minutes and Ada pressed her head against Hecate’s forehead. Her eyes were dancing as a slow smile spread across her face. “I’ve wanted to do that for some time.”

Hecate felt her heart hammer against her chest. “Really?”

Ada hummed and nodded.

Hecate closed her eyes briefly and bit her lip upon opening them. “It wasn’t just me then?”

Ada chuckled and angled her mouth to hover above Hecate’s lips. “What do you think?”

Hecate silenced the rest of Ada’s chuckling with another kiss.     

 


End file.
